In the communications field, a single-frequency network is generally used in an LTE (Long Term Evolution) system, and consequently, relatively severe inter-cell interference is caused, and particularly in a network whose site density is high, interference is more obvious. A multi-RRU (remote radio unit) cell technology is generally used in the LTE system for scheduling a resource, to reduce interference when sites are deployed densely and obtain a combination gain.
Based on the multi-RRU cell technology, at present, when resource scheduling is performed, a logical cell is formed by using multiple RRUs, interference intensity of each UE is determined by measuring an uplink RSRP (reference signal received power) at which the UE (user equipment) in the logical cell arrives at each RRU in the cell, and further, a user attribute of each UE is determined according to the interference intensity of the UE, where the user attribute is all joint-scheduling UE, partial joint-scheduling UE, or independent-scheduling UE, so that resource scheduling is performed on each UE according to the user attribute of the UE. When the user attribute of the UE is all joint-scheduling UE, all UEs in the logical cell are collectively served by one RRU, and a resource is scheduled for the UE, or when the user attribute of the UE is partial joint-scheduling UE, some UEs having relatively strong interference in the logical cell are collectively served by one RRU, and a resource is scheduled for the UE; when the user attribute of the UE is an independent-scheduling user, an RRU having the weakest interference in the logical cell is used as a serving RRU of the UE, and a resource is scheduled for the UE.
In a process of implementing the present embodiments, the inventor finds that a related technology has at least the following problems.
During resource scheduling, user attributes of different users are determined mainly depending on a condition for detecting a signal and interference intensity, and users having different user attributes are processed without differentiation, causing relatively severe inter-cell interference and low resource utilization efficiency.